


Fix You - A SoulMates Universe One shot

by TheEmpressAR



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Closure, Eternity, M/M, Spiritual, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: Johnny's POV when he came back for Daniel.   He has a little assistance from his Guardian Angel.





	Fix You - A SoulMates Universe One shot

**Author's Note:**

> Wellll...this WAS going to start out as a drabble for the drabble challenge...but uh......it kinda sorta blew up...and became it's own ONE-SHOT kinda thing!! I'm really glad it did...because I haven't felt like writing THIS much in a LONG time!! 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys it!! It gets a little trippy...but this story was ALWAYS a little trippy. It's closure for Johnny and us as to what happened when he went to the "other side" 
> 
> Chapter Songs: Fix You - Cold Play//To Build a Home - The Cinematic Orchestra//Keep Breathing - Ingrid Michaelson//Wait - M83

To Johnny...the passing of time on the other side was irrelevant. Once he had crossed over into the light...words like 'time' and 'no time' refused to exist. What was happening to him was indescribable. He was incorporeal, but he was far from being ethereal.  
There were beings of energy all around him. So many...it frightened him, if he had feelings that registered fear anymore or feelings at all. That he was still able to keep his conscience was a mystery to him.

Here and there channels of liquid gold were streaming quickly from as far as his 'eyes' could see in either direction. Orbs of energy were being pulled or were moving towards the stream like they wanted to belong there. Like they wanted to be a part. Like they were.

He tried moving anything...the muscle memory of fifty years...immobile at his brain's insistence that he COULD do it. He felt the pull of the stream on his being. He didn't want to be a part of it. He felt he would lose himself.

 _ **When you try your best but you don't succeed** _  
_**When you get what you want but not what you need** _  
_**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep** _  
_**Stuck in reverse** _

He had lost sight of his mother. She was no longer there. He was no longer the little boy he remembered himself being. He was his soul. He could sense it. He wanted to see her. He wanted to see anyone....anyone that he knew. He could make out no faces or features in any of the bubbles or stars or whatever they were, but he knew they were just like him.

No memories. No life. Was this hell? Was this heaven? All that was there...all that was anything was the golden illumination that burned brighter and the orbs of golden light that wanted to be a part of it.

He wanted to know. There were times when he felt himself being pulled too close...getting sucked into its orbit...Johnny had guessed that was what it was. An orbit...and like the earth's atmosphere...he felt he would burn up into nothingness on entry.  There was a humming coming from surge if he listened hard enough. A resonating hum. It was pleasing and it was calling him. He still refused.

"Why do you resist?" A soft-spoken voice whispered all around him.

"I'm waiting." His voice echoed in the nothingness. Sound and light should not be possible in the black hole of space. And yet...

"He will be here...soon."

"But I won't....I mean....I can't....I lost her....I can't lose him."

"Does it matter that much to you?"

"Hell yes it does....that's a fucking stupid question to ask."

"I'm sorry...I forgive you."

"You forgive me?" Waves of the 'feeling' washed over his essence. It was a wonderful feeling that replaced all the fear and anger and the feeling of being alone that had overwhelmed him since he blinked into this existence. He craved this emotion. It was Heavenly. He wanted more. He never wanted to be without this state of being.

"How?"

"I am an Angel."

"I gathered that. " All the while he was talking to the being calling himself an angel, he was becoming distracted and easing ever closer to the golden current. He was growing brighter and brighter.

"How long?" Johnny remembered everything in his life if he thought about it in an instant. He remembered everything in his death and all of the moments after. He only stepped across yesterday. Daniel wasn't going to die today was he? He had so much life to live. He wanted Daniel to live a full life. Grow old. Have grand kids. Love his wife. Forget him. That last thought threatened the melancholy feelings to return but the feelings of forgiveness stayed with him.

"It is already happening."

_**'And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust'** _

"What? That's...that's impossible! He...HE CAN'T!" Johnny screamed into the darkness that seemed to momentarily still the orbs of energy, before they continued their forever trek. 

"He's too young....what happened?" Johnny was starting to making out the shape of his hand. It was glowing brighter. He tried to move it but it just continued to form and push itself closer to the flow of gold. Johnny was slowly becoming aware that he was losing himself and he was letting it happen.

"He is at the end of his lifespan."

"What do you mean? Did he have an accident? He's not old at all."

"He is well over eighty of your earth years."

Johnny was shocked. Nothing should have shocked him anymore...why should it? But knowing that Daniel lived a full life in a matter of minutes...

"He's..."

"Time does not matter here. Your bodies do not matter here. He will be like you. He will be like them."

"I want to be with him. I thought...I thought if...if this was Heaven...and you're an angel...couldn't you?" Johnny pleaded...grasping at straws.

"We do not feel...human emotions here. I'm surprised you still remember them."

"I've never forgotten them!" Johnny snapped into realization that he was almost touching the brilliance of shimmering yellow. "OH HELL NO!!" Johnny screamed and the force of his yell pushed him far enough away from the light stream that he was no longer blinded by it and far enough away to resist the pull. He was angry again. He was tricked. He looked around the empty blackness...at the lingering orbs and saw something that looked a little like the vortex that had sucked him into this place. It...it couldn't be....He wondered if anyone else had seen the blue whiteness flickering sporadically in the distance...eons away.

"You can't leave." The voice was all around him again. Johnny detected a slight British accent.

"Oh yeah...? Watch me!" He said to the challenge and pushed himself toward the vortex with such force that souls and stars converged into one...almost as fluid as the stream beside him. He wanted to be back in the vortex...he wanted to be back on the other side.

_**Lights will guide you home....and ignite your bones...** _

Music and Speed. He was moving faster. He was becoming giddy. He was going home. He knew it...he could feel it. He didn't belong here...he wasn't going to let Daniel cross alone. He wasn't going to let him cross at all. They could be together. Out there. Outside of this. In the world.

"You can't come back." The voice had an almost desperate whine to it. Like he knew he would be in trouble if he let someone else go back. But he didn't try and stop Johnny. He let him go.

The music grew louder the closer he got to the whirlwind of lights and memories. He was laughing now. He was going to find him. He was going to be with Daniel...Forever.

 _ **Tears stream down your face** _  
_**When you lose something you cannot replace** _  
_**Tears stream down your face** _  
_**And I...** _

_**** _

  
The aurora borealis was all around him as he was unceremoniously dumped out onto the beach. He was as naked as the day he was born. Lying there staring up and out at the light show around him.

 _ **'No time...'** _  
_**'No time...'** _

"There is no end...there is no goodbye." The voice came from all around Johnny once again...fading into nothingness. The figure of a man stood beside Johnny where he lay. Johnny's first instinct was to cover himself...but some how he didn't think it mattered to the man silhouetted in front of him. His wingspan was blocking out the lustrous aura of the aurora and he was in complete shadow. Johnny could make out no defining features in the shadows. He caught a glimpse of platinum white wavy hair but it was only highlighted when the light shown through his wings.

"You're going to get me into a lot of trouble." He said in a voice that sounded like he was laughing as he said it. Just a slight twinge of seriousness.

Johnny was in agonizing pain and was unable to move from his position on the sand. He groaned.

"Yes...well...that was bound to happen. Don't worry. The effects will wear off soon enough." The Aurora Borealis was lifting up slowly revealing a beautiful sun shining day at the beach. There was no one else around. Johnny tried standing up but was wobbling and pitched toward the celestial being. He caught him in his arms.

"It's best to give yourself some time...now that it's relevant again." The divine messenger laughed and held Johnny as he tried to pull himself together...literally.

"What am I?" Johnny said with concern. He knew there had to be some kind of punishment. Some kind of conditions. Some kind of catch, for what he had just done. "How can I? How...am I?"

God's messenger fluttered his wings back coming into full view. He was not at all what Johnny was expecting...and everything that he was.

"Right...well...for beings in uh...shall we say...your condition...discorporated from their physical self and their eternal self...one must forever...sadly....walk the earth....until the second coming, I'm afraid."

Johnny let the words sink in. So...I'm like...a ghost....again? He smirked.

"Well...technically....yes..." The Angel hesitated. He ran a nervous hand through his hair, continuing to flutter his wings.

"Well that's just...that's fucking AWESOME!" Johnny jumped in the air...clapping the angel on the back and whooping for joy. "Now I'll just wait for LaRusso and we can be together."

A distressed look.

"Come on, Angel...you should be happy for me! We both know I wasn't going to cut it as...whatever I'd be...up there...or down there..." Johnny thumbed a thumb each way.

"He has a choice, Johnathan." The holy being said in finality.

Johnny frowned. "Seems to me like he doesn't. Seems to me it's like either His way (Johnny looked up)...or the highway." Johnny began to pace in the sand. He wanted some clothes...he really hadn't looked at himself he didn't know if he was young or old...visible or see through. Cold or hot.

The Angel shook his head as if he was not going to listen to his blasphemy. He lifted his head as if listening to something...something that only he could hear. It sounded like the beeping of heart monitor. "We haven't got much time."

"I thought time didn't matter."

"For you, it doesn't...for him...soon enough."

Too much cryptic with this guy. If he had to spend eternity with this angel, he'd definitely go batshit crazy.

"Make sense! I don't get it."

"Pick your time."

"What does that mean?"

"What age?!" He said with an air of exasperation.

Before he realized he even thought it, Johnny was a teenager again. He was dressed in blue jeans and his red Cobra Kai jacket. He reached up and touched the flop of blonde bangs that he remembered fondly and the black headband tucked underneath. He smirked so hard his face hurt.

"Ah...that is rather becoming of you. I remember those days. You had a lot of growing up to do."

"I'm still not getting you...you gotta start making sense, man."

The spiritual being shook his head and turned Johnny toward the far end of the beach where he thought he could see someone approaching in the distance. "Make better choices...and let him choose." Were his parting words as he pointed at the approaching figure moving faster in the sand. He winked and disappeared.

 _ **Tears stream down your face...** _  
_**I promise you I will learn from all my mistakes** _  
_**Tears stream down your face.** _  
_**And I...** _

_Daniel ran…his legs moving finally. He looked down in the sand as he gained momentum. Long brown legs, tanned in the sun. He watched the age spots disappear. He felt his back straighten. He put a hand to his balding head. Full of thick black hair. He leaped in the sand._

_Running…_

_Running…_

_Growing closer to the light in front of him…to the boy with his hands shoved in his pockets. Smile wide on his face. Blonde hair whipping in the breeze_

_Younger and Younger. He laughed out loud. He caught up to the boy. He stood in front of him._

**_Breathing….Breathing…._ **

_“Bout time you got here…” He said punching him lightly in the shoulder._

_“I was waiting on you…” Daniel said smiling so hard his face hurt._

_“Yeah…C’mon LaRusso.”_

__

 

_“Where are we going?” He said, linking his pinkie with the other boy’s. He looked at Johnny and smiled. Johnny smiled back at him, warm and full of the sun. The stars. The Moon. And everything in between._

_“Wherever we want.”_

_They both walked down the beach together._

_**Lights will guide you home....and ignite your bones...** _


End file.
